


Gradence sketches~

by brain_curry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Fanart, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry
Summary: ~ more of my work at: http://pixiv.me/akira_atsushi ~





	

smol credence, daddy graves and extra newt:D

 

♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ more of my work at: http://pixiv.me/akira_atsushi ~


End file.
